


Gusto culposo

by kasomicu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Diferencia de edad, F/M, Infidelidad, M/M, POV Robert, Rom Howney, Tom Holland tanga, culpa, motinfanficker, pre slash, retosemanalmotin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Pertenece al #RetoSemanalMotinFanfickerRobert está convencido de que tiene todo con Susan, estabilidad, cordura, sobriedad y familia, sin embargo, hay una parte suya que no puede reprimir ciertos deseos, y definitivamente Tom no es un chico cualquiera.





	Gusto culposo

Robert estaba convencido de que sentir esto no era lo correcto, hacia años que no perdía la cordura de aquella forma, Susan estuvo ahí cuando él más lo necesitaba, y las drogas ya no desestabilizaban su vida, pero esto era distinto, pese a ello, muy parecido a las ansias que sentía por consumir estupefacientes y tenía un efecto parecido al desestabilizarlo, claro, no a niveles de altos pero sí con tintes obsesivos. 

El actor no planeó ceder a sus impulsos, la primera vez que vio a Tom, éste le expresó, con un estusiasmo juvenil, lo mucho que lo admiraba y lo maravilloso que sería actuar junto a él, pero Robert estaba habituado al mundo del espectáculo y actores jóvenes que le repetían lo mismo, así que sólo sonrió y le dio algunas palabras de aliento, sin darle más importancia de la debido; no obstante, conforme compartían escenario, y veía su manera de desenvolverse tras bambalinas, se fijó que diferente del resto, era... Muy fuera de lugar para Hollywood, ya que era auténtico, y peculiar como él solo, tan ingenuo, tan ensimismado en una realidad que Robert miraba desde la visión que le ofrecía, en sus actos, su forma de actuar y ser medio distraído, pero a la vez presto siempre a aprender y ayudar, cuando lo encontraba bailando por estar emocionado, notaba que aquel joven británico era especial.

Al principio lo denominó como cariño, algo del tipo paternal y por un poco de nostalgia por sus hijos, y por lo que él fue en su juventud, aunque sin menos traumas de por medio, sin embargo, poco a poco tuvo que asumir que su cariño no era del todo sano, porque disfrutaba más de lo debido el leve contacto que le daba al conversar porque no podía mantener sus manos quietas el muchacho le hablaba con efusividad, apretando su brazo o dejando caer su mano en su hombro al reír, y había días en que Robert le buscaba charla exclusivamente para que lo tocara, conforme seguían las grabaciones la ansiedad iba en aumento.

Ahora estaba sentado bebiendo un café, intentando convencerse de que era capaz de borrar la imagen de lo que había visto. Minutos atrás ingresó sin tocar el camerino de Tom, ya con la confianza de que el joven hacía lo mismo con él y porque no había puesto el seguro, pero no contaba con que Tom se estuviera cambiando y que Robert se ganara con la vista del formado trasero del joven en una minúscula tanga deportiva de hombre, para que luego voltear rojísimo de vergüenza y el mayor soltara un atropellado "lo siento" para luego cerrar la puerta.

Robert creía que era un chiste del elenco lo de la tanga, debido a que confiaba en la capacidad de los chicos de edición, era testigo de que varias cosas se modificaban en la cinta y no creyó verídico lo que dijeron sobre que Tom usaría una tanga por el traje de Spider-Man, y ahora no podía quitar de su mente las nalgas firmes y redondas del joven, y sentía ese lado obsesivo naciendo nuevamente pero ahora con algo más específico, con tocar los glúteos, estrujarlos y perderse entre ellos, y sentía culpa por Susan, sin embargo, no por ello quitaba la imagen de su cerebro.

Tom apareció frente a él, aún rojo y ya con el traje puesto.

—Por si tiene la duda, no es tan incómodo como parece, bueno un poco pero sólo al principio —respondió Tom, y le sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia los demás para seguir las grabaciones.

Robert bebió con ansiedad el café, rogando que las fantasías que se anidaban en su mente en esos instantes no trascendiera a la realidad, porque se conocía muy bien como para saber su proceder tozudo cuando se obsesionaba. De hecho, pedía perdón a Susan mentalmente porque ya estaba pensando en cómo haría para transformar la admiración del muchacho en una oportunidad para hacerlo suyo, y su esposa no podría sufrir algo que nunca supiese, mucho menos sospechase al ser un hombre.

"Al menos no son drogas, cariño", caviló en su fuero interno hacia Susan.

Pese al dejo de culpa en su interior, las ansias eran intolerables como para negarlo más. Tom sería suyo, porque ya le gustaba por sus actitudes antes de deleitarse directamente con su físico y ahora con ello le encantaba, ya lo había decidido.


End file.
